


Autobot Booty Call

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: The REAL reason why Bumblebee didn't greet Sam at the front gate.





	Autobot Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something rattling around my head since Bumblebee hit theaters last December.
> 
> The following characters are owned by Hasbro & Paramount.

After getting the same answer three times, Sam was close to losing his patience. "Look. I know you two are intelligent. So don't insult that intelligence by pretending you don't know who I am." The recent college grad reasoned.

Carly was starting to get worried. She resorted to tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve.

The nearest guard sighed. "We know who you are. Samuel James Witwicky. Descendant of James Archibald Witwicky. Liaison to the Autobots. I will alert Major Lennox of your arrival. Please stay here." The first guard left, leaving the other behind.

Sam felt much more at ease now. But he still wanted to know where his best friend is. "Can you at least tell me where Bee is?" He felt Carly poke into his ribs. Sam rolled his eyes. "Please?" A bright smile let Sam know his girlfriend is pleased.

He started to fidget a little. As if he's coming up with the truth. Or a believable lie. "Commander Bumblebee is indisposed." He spoke, hoping the younger man would drop the subject.

Sam continued. "Indisposed? Is he sick or something?" He asked in confusion.

The guard cleared his throat. Feeling embarrassment flowing through him.

Carly had a smile that mirrored the Mona Lisa. "Sam. I think what he's saying is that Bumblebee has a lady friend over." She started to giggle some.

Sam finally pieced it all together. "He's having some kind of Autobot Booty Call?" He asked, still not sure to believe it.

The first guard showed up. Along with Major Lennox. "Sam. I understand you have some information you'd like to share with us." He turned to his soldiers. "Men? You may return to your posts. Sam. Carly. If you both would follow me." He escorted the couple inside.

As Sam was explaining everything to the N.E.S.T. Team, a middle-aged woman showed up. That alone wasn't cause for concern. What WAS cause for concern was what she was wearing.

A nearly see-through nightgown. She zeroed in on Sam. "Oh! You must be Sam. My husband has told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you." She said pleasantly.

Sam was almost in shock. "I'm sorry. We've never met. Who are you?"

The woman laughed. "Leave it to Bee to keep his private life secret. I'm Charlie Watson. Bumblebee is my husband." Mrs Bumblebee extended her hand. "It all started in Brighton Falls, California. The year was 1986. It was 2 days before I turned 18. And it all began with a Volkswagen Beetle."

\----

"And that was it. Now. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to what I was doing. I just wanted give Bumblebee a few moments to recharge. It was nice meeting you both." She turned around to return to her spark-mate.

As she walked away, Carly noticed something blue & iridescent leaking between Charlie's legs. "I guess she likes them big." She quipped.

They got back into their conference when a noise interrupted them. It would be best described as a screaming cat gargling water.

Sam shot straight up. "It really is an Autobot Booty Call!"

The End


End file.
